sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Canissian Royal Navy
The Royal Navy, or RN, is primarily concerned with the defense of the high seas surrounding the Canissian peninsula and the general defense of the Royal People's Republic of Canissia. Canissian defense philosophy is that once something leaves the 12-nautical-mile sovereignty zone of any surrounding nation, and enters internationally recognized High Seas Territory, it becomes of interest to the Royal Navy. The RN does have limited force-projection capacity in the form of its Carriers and Amphibious Assault craft; however, by themselves these vessels and their escorts do not have sufficient combat strength to overwhelm a large, organized and determined enemy without outside help in the form of larger international coalitions. For limited-duration assaults, however, the Marines, Fleet Air Arm, RAF 1st and 2nd Air Commands, and the Canissian Army II-Airborne Corps frequently practice together for combined air-superiority-airborne-amphibious operations, a powerful and likely overwhelming combination of forces. Royal Navy Composition *4 Triton-class CVNs ("Admiral Kuznetsov" look-alike) **5 flights of FA-18E Super Hornets **2 EA-18G Growler EW **2 E2D Hawkeye-type AWACs **2 C2 Greyhound Air Tankers/Cargo planes **2 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos *4 [[Neptune-class amphibious assault ship | Neptune-class LHDN]] **Navy Complement: ***2 SH-60 Oceanhawk (ASW) ***2 MH-60 LAMPS-III ***2 RH-53D Mine Countermeasure **Marine Complement: 2,000+ Marines ***8 AV-8B Harrier attack aircraft ***4 KA-50 Black Shark attack helicopters ***12 MH-60 KnightHawk helicopters ***2 CH-53 Sea Stallion helicopters ***3 LCAC landers ***1 MEU (Marine Expeditionary Force: see below*) *4 "Ryujin"-class LSDNs ("Whidbey Island" look-alike) ** Carry Part of deployed MEU: 400+ Marines **4 LCAC landers **2 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos *4 [[Guizhou-class amphibious transport dock | Nabiya-class]] LPDs ** Carry Part of deployed MEU: 650+ Marines **4 LCAC landers **4 CH-53 Sea Stallion helicopters *10 State-class CGN + 2 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos ("Ticonderoga" look-alike) *40 Raidaa-class DDG + 2 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos ("Burke Flight IIA" look-alike) *40 [[Bazan-class frigate | Bazan-class FFG]] + 1 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos *30 Anuket-class Corvettes ("Tarantul" look-alike) *30 Pegasus-class Hydrofoils ("Pegasus" look-alike) *6 Seahorse-class Minesweepers ("Frankenthal" look-alike) *14 Victoria-class SSKs ("Victoria" SSK look-alike) *8 [[Seawolf-class submarine | Seawolf-class SSNs]] Maritime Reconnaissance 12th Reconnaissance Wing *112th Maritime Recon Wing: 2 Squadrons P-3 Orion *113th Maritime Recon Wing: 4 Squadrons S-3 Viking Support, Sustainment & Transport *2 "Provider"-class Replenishment ship, heavy + 2 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos ("Lews and Clark" look-alikes) *6 "Sustainer"-class Replenishment ship, light + 1 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos ("Type-404/Elbe" look-alikes) *2 "Industrialist"-class Oiler + 1 MH-60 LAMPS-III helos ("Henry J. Kaiser"-class look-alike) *4 "Supply"-class Task Force Underway Replenishment (TFUR) ships ("Supply" look-alike) *6 "Onager"-class Oceangoing tug/recovery vessel ("Apache T-ATF-172" look-alike) *6 "Hope"-class RO/RO Strategic Positioning ships ("Bob Hope (T-AKR-300)" look-alike) *4 "Stalwart"-class Ocean surveillance ship ("Stalwart") Special Operations Special Operations teams are referred to as SEALs (SEa-Air-Land) and are drawn from Marine, Navy, and Army Ranger units. All are Parachute, Dive, Air-Assault and Mountain qualified. SEAL teams specialize in certain geographical regions that are identified as trouble spots, and are also trained in language, customs, geography, and lore of a target area. SEALs can perform missions from reconnaissance, sniping, demolitions, and a variety of other missions behind enemy lines. *SEAL Team 1: Specializing in Central Command *SEAL Team 2: Specializing in Western Command *SEAL Team 3: Specializing in Eastern Command *SEAL Team 4: Specializing in Island Operations/Northern Command Royal Canissian Marines The Marines are typically one of the first forces on the ground, and have a very combat-heavy organization. They can afford to do this by allowing most of their logistical needs to be handled by the Navy, freeing them of that task and concentrating on rifleman combat skillsets. Marine HQ & Training: Marine Land based Training Brigade: (Amphib Infantry, Tanks, and Aircraft Training) This is a Training and Organization/Admin Headquarters for all things having to do with the Royal Marines. The RMC is the smallest service; the bulk of the RMC is entirely comprised of the MEUs themselves. The HQ/TB is slightly larger than a standard MEU and exists solely for the purpose of training and equipping Marines prior to deployment. Marine recruits go through Navy Basic Training, then on to the HQ/TB for advanced, individual Marine-specific training. MARINE EXPEDITIONARY UNIT: Approximately 2,200 Marines total (including vehicles crews, mechanics, riflemen, etc). VEHICLES & WEAPONS SYSTEMS: *4 Merkava-IV Heavy Tanks *20 LAV-25 *6 LAV-AT TOW *6 LAV-ADA w/M6 Linebacker style turret *4 HIMARS (rocket arty) on Mungo ESV MAN-PORTED SYSTEMS: *8 M252 81mm mortar (carried in LAV) *8 FGM-148 Javelin ATGM *8 FIM-92 Stinger MANPADS *8 MPOCS (Man-Portable Obstacle Clearing Systems: "MICLIC Lite") SUPPORT GEAR: *60 HUMVEE utility vehicles *30 Mungo ESV Medium trucks *4 Logistics Vehicle System (MK48A1 + Rear Unit Articulated HEMMT) *3 D7 bulldozer (w/light armor & AC unit) *1 Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement dump truck *4 TRAM 644E Backhoe Tractor *2 TX51-19M Rough Terrain Forklift *2 Reverse Osmosis Water Purification Unit *1 LMT 3000 water purification unit *7 500 gallon water containers AIR UNIT: *8 AV-8B Harrier attack aircraft *4 KA-50 Black Shark attack helicopters *12 MH-60 KnightHawk helicopters *2 CH-53K Sea Stallion helicopters *3 LCAC landers Naval Deployments & Force Organization *T..D..R ("Total/Deployed/Reserve") *5.....2....3 Cruiser Divisions of 2 Cruisers each. *20...10...10 Destroyer Divisions of 2 Destroyers each. *13....8....5 Frigate Divisions of 3 Frigates each (1 hull left over) *7.....3....4 Corvette Divisions of 4 Anuket Corvettes (2 hulls left over) *7.....4....3 Fast Strike Divisions (FSDs) of 4 Pegasus Hydrofoils each (2 hulls left over) *3.....2....1 Mine-warfare Special Task Groups (STGs) of 2 Seahorse Mine warfare vessels each *7.....2....5 Hunter-Killer Teams (HKTs) of 2 Victoria SSKs each *8.....3....5 Seawolf SSNs; deployed singularly *4.....4....0 Neptune Assault Carriers w/MEU; deployed singularly *4.....4....0 Triton CVNs; deployed singularly Standard Expeditionary Force composition: *1 Triton-class CVN *1 Neptune-class LPDN w/MEU *1 Ryujin-class LSDNs w/MEU *1 Nabiya-class LPDs w/MEU *1 Cruiser Division (2 Cruisers) *2 Destroyer Divisions (4 Destroyers) *1 Frigate Division (3 Frigates) CURRENT EXPEDITIONARY FORCES: *1st Expeditionary Force: FADM Josef Adama; RMS Pacifica: Coast of Vinlands *2nd Expeditionary Force: FADM Helena Cain; RMS Atlantia: Ready to deploy *3rd Expeditionary Force: FADM Inka Olie; RMS Sovereign: 30-day readiness stand-down *4th Expeditionary Force: FADM Gavriel Antilles; RMS Cavalier: 60-day readiness stand-down *1 CRUSDIVs on Routine Patrol *1 CRUSDIVs on Routine Exercises w/Ex-forces *4 DESTDIVs on Routine Exercises w/Ex-forces *2 FRIGDIVs on Routine Exercises w/Ex-forces *2 FRIGDIVs on Routine Patrol *3 CORVDIVs on Routine Patrol *3 FSDs on Routine Patrol *2 STGs on Routine Exercises *2 HKTs on Routine Patrol *2 SSNs on Patrol off coast of Katangwa Free State Category:MESS Military Forces